IF LOVING MEMORY OF THOSE WE LOST
by RheaLithium
Summary: Nothing is impossible, ketika keputusasaan dan kecemburuan berujung pada kematian. Between me, you, and him.


**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

I don't know who, All characters, maybe

**Disclaimer**

Not my own

Naruto created by **Masashi Kishimoto**

If Loving Memory of Those We Lostcreated by **Rhealithium**

**Summary**

Nothing is impossible, ketika keputusasaan dan kecemburuan berujung pada kematian. Between me, you, and him.

**Genre**

I don't know

**Warning**

Typo, 'gaje', strange, faster, nauseate, bad, impossible, OOC, AU

**.**

**.**

**IF LOVING MEMORY OF THOSE WE LOST**

**.**

Sasuke tampak duduk tenang di antara memori-memori yang berkelebatan di ingatannya. Kepedihan, kesendiriran. Tentang dirinya yang introvert, tentang perasaannya yang terombang-ambing badai.

Masih jelas diingatannya, ketika gadis berambut pirang membandingkan dirinya dengan guru berambut silver dihadapan gadis berambut merah muda. Membuat dirinya geram. Orang-orang memujanya, tapi tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Cool!

Hebat, bahkan gadis yang ia cintaipun direbut secara paksa oleh gurunya sendiri, setelah kehidupannya terkekang oleh kedua orang tuanya, setelah ia merasa sendiri karena teman seusianya merasa segan untuk berteman dengannya. Hebat, sungguh hebat! Ia sungguh membenci ingatan itu, ketika Kakashi yang tampak begitu memperhatikan sakura, dan Sakura yang tampak begitu nyaman dengan semuanya. Begitu memuakkan!

Sosok dengan mata onyx itu segera pergi meninggalkan kelas. Mengacuhkan keaadaan sekitar. Tangannya berkali-kali ia masukkan ke dalam saku, seakan tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak ingin terlihat siapapun.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi. Bel telah berdenting tiga kali, menandakan pelajaran usai.

Kakashi baru saja membuka pintu kelas agar para muridnya dapat keluar. Ketika ia mendapati lampu lorong koridor berkedap-kedip, suasana terasa begitu mencekam, dan orang-orang berlari ketakutan, member sensasi paranoid tersendiri bagi para murid di belakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng.

Terdengar bunyi tembakan mengudara, membuat sebagian murid menjerit histeris ketakutan. Sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi. Berusaha untuk tetap berpikiran jernih Kakashi turut lari sambil menggiring anak-anak, berusaha melindungi mereka, meminta mereka mengungsi ke dalam suatu ruangan. Mungkin disana akan aman.

Semuanya tampak sibuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Saling berebut tempat untuk bersembunyi. Sebagian dari mereka mulai menjerit ketakutan meskipun telah diminta tenang. Ini kondisi yang sangat tidak pernah diharapkan.

Terjadi penembakan di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Dilakukan oleh seorang murid terpopuler dan tertampan di sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke. Bukankah ini hebat?

"Semuanya tenang, disini kita aman, ada jendela yang melindungi kita. Dengar aku! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" kata Kakashi.

Keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Namun ia pengajar disini, ia yang paling dewasa. Dan ia telah dititipi anak-anak ini. Ia harus berusaha menyelamatkan mereka.

"Tapi kita harus keluar dari sini!" ujar Shikamaru. Pikirannya telah menjelajah, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi jika mereka tetap berada di sana.

"Iya kita harus menyelamatkan diri," ujar Kiba mengiyakan. Sekolah bukan lagi tempat yang aman dalam situasi seperti ini. Kematian mungkin saja tengah mengintai mereka jika tidak bertindak cepat

"Tidak! Kita disini dan kita aman! Ayo semuanya pindah ke sana!" instruksi Kakashi.

Semuanya mengikuti instruksi, sambil merunduk semuanya mulai bergerak pindak perlahan dengan tertib. Atmosfer ketegangan dan ketakutan begitu mencengkram erat. Orang bodoh mana yang ingin berlama-lama berada dalam TKP pembantaian?

"Ayo kalian juga! Cepat, tunggu apa lagi?" teriak Kakashi pada Shikamaru dan Kiba, sementara mereka hanya saling menatap seakan tengah mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Tidak, kita harus keluar!" Shikamaru tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Ayo masuk!" teriak Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Tidak!" kali ini Kiba menolaknya dengan lantang. Menampilkan tampang keseriusan di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu jaga diri kalian! Cepat lari!" ujar Kakashi kemudian, sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Shikamaru dan Kiba saling berpandangan sesaat. Mereka baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat itu ketika mendengar sebuah isakan, suara lirih seorang gadis yang tengah menangis. Shikamaru menatap Kiba sesaat yang dibalas dengan anggukan paham. Keduanya segera bertindak cepat mencari sumber suara. Pemuda berambut nanas menemukannya. Seorang gadis berambut coklat tengah meringkuk ketakutan di bawah meja.

"Tenten!" Shika mencoba membujuknya, namun nihil. Tidak ada waktu lagi, semuanya harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin di saat seperti ini. Tanpa berpikir lama, ia mengangkat Tenten dan membawanya keluar.

Di sisi lain, di dalam salah satu ruangan. Naruto, Lee, dan Neji tengah bersembunyi dengan harap-harap cemas, berusaha untuk terus bermimpi mengharapkan keajaiban. Nafas masing-masing terdengar tidak konstan, tersenggal. Jelas sekali rasa lelah tergambar di wajah mereka. Namun tidak ada ketakutan di sana, hanya ambisi untuk segera meloloskan diri dari sana secepatnya.

Naruto perlahan bangkit, mengintip kondisi diluar melewati celah ventilasi di pintu yang begitu sempit. Ia menarik nafas panjang, kemudian berbalik dengan mantap.

"Sepertinya sudah berhenti" ujar pemuda pirang itu mantap.

Dadanya tampak naik turun. Keadaan sepertinya aman, namun belum berarti benar-benar aman. Semua kemungkinan mungkin saja terjadi jika tidak bisa menyelamatkan dan melindungi diri sendiri.

"Ya, kau benar, kita harus segera keluar dari sini!" saran Neji.

Semua kesempatan yang ada, sekecil apapun itu, harus mampu dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Menyia-nyiakannya sedikit saja berarti bunuh diri. Dan mereka akan berakhir.

"Tidak, kita harus tetap diam di sini" sanggah Lee.

Pemuda itu mencoba bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya. Berusaha keluar dari tempat itu sama saja menantang maut, sama dengan menyerahkan diri mereka secara sukarela. Dan ia tidak ingin itu semua terjadi. Uchiha berdarah dingin itu memiliki senjata api ditangannya, sedangkan mereka hanya bertangan kosong. Dan bersembunyi masih jauh lebih baik, pikirnya.

"Kita diam disini, dan kita akan mati!" teriak Naruto, membuat Lee sedikit tersentak namun tetap bergeming.

Dengan usaha yang tidak sedikit, Kiba dan Shikamaru akhirnya berhasil keluar gedung sekolah. Mereka berlari secepat yang mereka mampu. Penglihatan keduanya segera disuguhi pemandangan yang mengenaskan begitu memasuki halaman. Para murid saling berdesak-desakan, tidak peduli apa ia laki-laki atau perempuan, mereka saling bersaing untuk menyelamatkan diri tanpa memperdulikan orang lain.

Begitu miris, semuanya seperti hamper gila karena ketakutan, mengabaikan telapak tangan yang telah dibanjiri darah karena saling berebut melompati pagar kawat, teriak-teriak histeris kesakitan begitu memekakan telinga, belum lagi mereka yang bertubuh lemah dan hamper terinjak-injak.

Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri Kiba segera berlari begitu sorot matanya menangkap sebuah kursi kayu besar. Shikamaru segera menangkap jalan pikiran sahabatnya, ia menurunkan Tenten dari pangkuannya dan memberika instruksi singkat pada murid-murid pria untuk membantunya.

Semuanya bekerja sama, berusaha merobohkan pagar dengan kursi. Berkali-kali mencoba hingga akhirnya pagar rusak. Semuanya segera berhamburan menyelamatkan diri. Dari kejauhan, tampak mobil polisi berjalan beriringan mendekat. Bunyi sirine yang begitu memekakan telinga mampu membuat seluruh bulu kuduk berdiri.

Kiba menolehkan kepalanya, menaap sekolah yang kelabu. Ini bukan lagi tempat yang aman. Sekolah ini bukan lagi tempat belajar mengajar, namun tempat menuju kematian.

Dari tampilan CCTV tampak dengan jelas Sasuke tengah mengelilingi koridor dengan sebuah pistol ditangannya, dan tanpa segan menembakannya pada siapapun yang berada di hadapannya. Kemudian menghilang di balik loker yang menghalanginya.

Meski samar tampak seringaian dari sudut bibirnya, ia tampak begitu puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sebuah pembalasan dendam karena orang-orang telah berlaku taka dl padanya, memanfaatkan dirinya, kemudian membuangnya begitu saja.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Lee mencoba memberanikan diri keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Baru beberapa langkah saja gerakannya terhenti. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia terlalu kalut begitu mendapati mayat yang tergeletak tak berdaya begitu saja di sepanjang koridor. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi, apa ia akan berakhir seperti itu juga?

"Ini saatnya kita bebas, kalian tidak perlu takut. Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencoba," Kakashi mencoba member intruksi sembari menenagkan Hinata. Gadis lavender itu hamper kehilangan kesadaran. Ketakutan begitu meliputi hatinya. Rasa tidak nyaman, dan segala hal begitu tidak mengenakkan.

Semuanya segera mengikuti Kakashi keluar dari ruangan. Bersiap diri di simpangan koridor, menyembunyikan diri di samping loker. Kakashi menghela nafas dalam. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Jika perkiraannya benar, maka ini saatnya meloloskan diri, dan jika perhitungannya salah, maka tebusannya adalah nyawa.

"Jika aku bilang lari, semuanya lari! Jangan lihat ke belakang, dan jangan berhenti, mengerti!" Kakashi menginstruksikannya dengan cepat. Semuanya mengangguk paham.

Kakashi mengangguk mantap, dan menepuk punggung salah satu muridnya. "go!" teriaknya. Dan begitu terus berulang-ulang, hingga murid terakhir. Haruno Sakura.

Sakura segera memacu langkahnya dengan cepat, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan semua kesempatan yang telah diberikan oleh gurunya. Tampak di belakangnya, Kakashi turut mengikuti langkahnya. Hanya saja, disaat yang bersamaan Sasuke muncul dari ujung koridor dan melayangkan sebuah tembakan, kemudian kembali menghilang. Tembakan itu tepat mengenai perut kiri bawah Kakashi, menembus organ di dalamnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Dilemma tengah menghampirinya. Apa ia harus lari dan menyelamatkan diri sendiri sementara guru yang sejak tadi melindunginya terkapar begitu saja di depan matanya. Atau ia harus kembali dan menolongnya?

"Lari sakura!" Teriak Kakashi lirih. Ia sungguh tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada gadis di hadapannya.

Sementara itu, tampak murid-murid lain telah berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Sakura mengangguk kemudian segera berlari kembali. Dengan bersusah payah ia berusaha untuk mengevakuasi Kakashi ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ia berusaha menggeserakan beberapa meja untuk menghalangi pintu dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki. Gadis itu menangis, hanya menangis.

Kakashi menyentuh luka tembaknya, sesekali menekannya sembari meringis. Sementara Sakura masih menitikan air mata dengan isakan-isakannya menatap gurunya seakan tak berdaya. Dengan segenap kesadaran yang ia miliki, gadis itu merobek bajuja untuk menutupi luka Kakashi. Meskipun ia tahu, itu tidak akan berarti banyak.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sakura duduk bersimpuh di samping Kakashi, ia meremas lututnya sendiri saking frustasi. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di saat ia dibutuhkan. Ia tidak berguna.

"Tidak masalah, aku baik-baik saja," Kakashi mencoba menenangkan. Pria itu membuka masker yang selama ini menutupi wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum dalam keperihan.

"Tapi aku bingung!" teriak Sakura panik

"Hei, hei, hei! lihat aku, Sakura lihat aku!"

Sakura kembali menangis. Kali ini terasa lebih menyakittkan. Gadis itu masih terhanyut dalam isakannya. Sulit rasanya hanya untuk mengangkat wajah dan melihat kondisi gurunya. Terlebih lagi jika ia harus berusaha mempercayai bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Sakura, Sakura hey, lihat aku! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"

Lee menatap tubuh Temari yang telah terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Perlahan ia mendekat, dan membalikan tubuh kaku di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum miris menatapnya, menyesapi kepedihan yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak merasa dingin tidur di lantai seperti itu?" tanya Lee pada sosok Temari yang tak bergeming. "Bagaimana rasanya mati? Apa itu menyakitkan?"

Lee menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Temari dan membawanya keluar. Kedatangannya telah disambut. Polisi telah berjejer menjaga di balik pintu.

Kiba dan Shikamaru telah berhasil mengevakuasi diri mereka masing-masing. Korban yang berjatuhan begitu banyak. Dan itu semua di sajikan di kanan dan kiri mereka sekarang. Mereka yang menjadi korban tembak, dengan darah yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dengan raungan kesakitan yang begiri mengiris ulu hati.

"Ya tuhan" gumam Kiba pelan menyaksikan semuanya.

Shikamaru mengerlingkan pandangannya. Tampak puluhan ambulan telah disiapkan, dan para perawat begitu sibuk member pertolongan pertama, maupun yang tengah menaikkan para korban ke dalam ambulan.

Ia memutarkan kepalanya, dan mendapati banyak reporter juga di sana. Mengabarkan kepada dunia tentang tragedy yang baru saja -masih- terjadi. Memberitahu khalayak umum tentang musibah yang menelan banyak korban, sebuah kejadian criminal yang tidak diharapkan.

Memorinya menyentuh suatu ingatan, seakan ingat sesuatu ia segera berlari. Memcari sesosok gadis yang begitu berarti bagi dirinya.

"Dimana Ini?" Teriak Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia hamper merasa frustasi tak bisa menemukan gadisnya. Ia bisa menyelematkan gadis lain, namun ia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan kekasihnya. Ini sangat tidak lucu!

Flashback

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan aku mencintaimu padaku?" Tanya Ino. Gadis melipat kedua tangan di dadanya, kemudian tersentyum dengan begitu manis. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit, seakan ingin mengabsen bintang-bintang yang gemerlapan di atas sana.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya padahal kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya?" tanya Shikamaru menggoda.

"Tentu saja,"

"baiklah, demi langit, bumi dan seluruh isinya, aku mencintaimu!"

End of flashback

Shikamaru segera berlari begitu menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Pemuda itu segera berhambur memeluknya erat dalam diam, memeluk tubuh cantik yang kita telah dingin membeku. Shikamaru terisak pelan, meski dalam isakannya ia meneriakkan nama kekasihnya.

Sakura berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus keluar dari tubuh Kakashi. Gadis itu berusaha menutup luka tembak dengan kedua tangannya. Dan itu membuat dirinya berlumuran darah kini. Ia bingung, sangat bingung. Andai dia sedikit saja memiliki keterampilan untuk member pertolongan pertama, Semuanya tidak akan sekacau ini!

"Kenapa kamu tidak pergi?" tanya Kakashi pelan, suaranya hamper tak terdengar.

"Kita pergi dank au akan mati!" teriak sakura. Gadis itu sudah benar-benar frustaso sekarang. "Ah, maaf," tambahnya.

"Tidak apa, ayo kemari! Kita bicara berdua di sini. Hanya berdua, antara kakak dan adik perempuannya,"

"Kakak,"

"Ah, ya, kau adik perempuan kecilku,"

"Aku ingin kita keluar dari sini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi kau tahu aku terlalu lemah sekarang. Kau harus pergi, dan menyelamatkan dirimu, kau harus selamat karena kau harus kembali ke kelas,"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalknmu!"

"Kau bisa,"

"Tidak,"

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan akan selalu baik-baik saja,"

Sedikit terpaksa, Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil di dalam ruangan, menutup pintunya perlahan. Dalam kesakitannya, Kakashi berusaha mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam sakunya, ia membukanya perlahan, sebuah foto dengan tulisan I love you so much, brother tampak disana. Ia menangis, kemudian meninggal dengan tenang.

Tidak lama berselang, polosi datang untuk mengevakuasi korban. Hingga akhirnya mereka mereka menemukan Sakura, membawanya keluar.

"Kau baik2 saja?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kakashi yang tergeletak tak berdaya, kemudian menjerit histeris. Ia hendak berlari kea rah Kakashi, namun polisi menahannya. Gadis itu berusaha untuk berontak. Ia harus menyelamatkan Kakashi.

"Dia sudah mati,"

"Tidak, aku tahu dia masih hidup!" jerit Sakura.

"Tenang,"

Setelah beberapa saat mencoba menenangkan, akhirnya gadis itu tenang dan mau mengikuti instruksi. Polisi mengawalnya keluar ruangan. Hingga mereka dikejutkan sasuke yang tengah berdiri mengahadang mereka.

"Sakura, kau harus mengenangku!" ujar Sasuke dalam senyuman penuh kemenangannya. Ia mengarahkan ujung senapan ke dahinya, dan dalam hitungan detik sosok tampan itu telah tergeletak di lantai. Dan dengan ini semuanya berakhir.

**FIN**

Ah, selesai. Review?


End file.
